We all hate the narrator
by MegaSliferSlacker7
Summary: Look at the title....
1. Meeting the NARRATOR

**_MegaSliferSlacker7: I don't own MegaMan or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment._**

**Hello, I am the narrator! The big voice in the background! You may remember me from Pokemon and other TV shows. Eh hem, anyways,….we find our Net hero in his room, sleeping. Again. And he better get up, or he's going to be late! Again.**

"LLLLAAAANNN!!! Sweetie! Maylu's going to be here in 5 minutes!" Mrs. Hikari called her son from the kitchen. "RRRIIINNGG!!! Lan get the hell up!!!" MegaMan shouted.

**Ah yes, it's MegaMan! Lan's little NetNavi!**

"Who the hell are you?" MegaMan asked looking up.

**Why, I am the narrator, little Navi, I control what happens in the story, and I know everything!**

"Hey! I'm not little! And if you're so smart, spell it!" MegaMan said.

**Okay, S-M-A-R-T.**

"HA! I said spell 'I-T'! Nanana nana na!" MegaMan said and stuck out his tongue.

**Shut up! I happen to know you have pictures of Roll in your desktop files!**

"…" MegaMan said nothing. 17 year old Lan Hikari rubbed his eyes and yawned.

**Now Lan Hikari is finally awake.**

"Who the hell are you?!" Lan asked looking around. "He's annoying." MegaMan said.

**SHUT UP! I am the narrator and I control what happens in this story and I know everything!**

"Oh yea, if you're so smart, spell it!"

**I-T.**

"Damn!" Lan grumbled. "Don't worry I asked him that 5 minutes ago and he got it wrong," MegaMan said. "CHEATER!" Lan said.

**I'm not cheating I'm using knowledge that I had just achieved.**

"Well whatever the hell that means, you still cheated!" Lan said.

**Now, Lan is getting dressed for the day.**

"Will you shut up!" Lan yelled.

**And NOW, Maylu enters the room with Lan only in his boxers!**

"Wait a minute, WHAT?!" Lan yelped and Maylu walked into the room. She turned red. "Sorry Lan!" She squeaked and covered her eyes with her hand.

**But she's not REALLY. Actually, she's moving her finger and getting a good look!**

"Who's that?! And how did he know I was doing that?" Maylu asked. "You were?! I mean, Maylu, this guy's the author, he controls what happens in the story. And he's a major pain in the ass too! And you made her do that DIDN'T YOU?!" Lan asked the narrator.

**Maybe! And I can make you people do anything! So shut up! And you're still in your boxers, by the way.**

"Yaaa!" Lan yelped and quickly put on his clothes. "Hello! I'm still down here!" Roll said from Maylu's PET pocket. "Hi Roll!" MegaMan said.

**You could notice as soon as his fellow female Navi comes into the picture, he's instantly happy!**

"SHUT UP YOU!" MegaMan growled. "Calm down Mega," Roll sweat dropped. MegaMan cooled down.

**He's like a puppy, obeying his master's every whim!**

"THAT'S IT! As soon as this story's over YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" MegaMan yelled.

**Remember, I control EVERYTHING! And I can make you do anything! So shut up!**

"Sorry." MegaMan grumbled and crossed his arms. "Can we go now?! Yai said she had some new chips for us to test out!" Lan said happily.

**And once again, Lan only pays attention to Net battling, as if he EVER doesn't.**

"HEY! I think about other things to!" Lan protested a they walked down the sidewalk. "Like what?" MegaMan asked from the PET. "These weird dreams I keep having!" Lan said.

**About what? Or WHO is more like it.**

"Well, I, um, I've been having dreams about someone lately!" Lan said with the heat rising up his neck. "Who, Lan?" Maylu said in a stern voice, gritting her teeth.

**Oh, she's pissed.**

"Nice goin' Lan." Roll said sarcastically. "Smooth, buddy." MegaMan sighed. "Um, nothin' Maylu!" Lan said nervously.

**And now, Dex, Tory, and Chaud come into the picture.**

"Okay, Maylu's mad, Lan's scared…..What'd you screw up this time Hikari?" Chaud asked. "And who's the big voiced dude?" Dex asked.

**I am the narrator, I control every thing and-**

"Yea, yea, yea! You said that ,like, 3 times already!" MegaMan growled.

**The group finally get's to Yai's house!**

"Dude, it's like a 10 minute walk." Tory said sweatdropping.

**What will they do at Yai's house? Find out next time on-**

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!"

_**Hehe….that narrator voice is me using a deep-voice-microphone!**_


	2. Absolutly NO progress made!

**MegaSliferSlacker7: **Konichiwa Dudes and Dudets! M triple S here with another chapter of, 'WE ALL HATE THE NARRATOR' Thanks peoples for your kind reviews! I happen to be drinking coffee at the moment so I think this'll be pretty good! MUHAHAHAHAA!!!

Ding-Dong!

Lan and his friends rang the doorbell at Yai's house.

They all grumbled a curse. "Hi guys!" Yai chirped.

And the rich girl finally awnsers the door!

"How the hell are you?" Yai asked.

I am-

"The almighty narrator, the one who controls everyone and everything until the story's over and blah blah blah..." MegaMan said.

Watch it midget.

MegaMan steamed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A-" "MegaMan!" Roll snapped, stopping the navi.

Haha! I told you you were a puppy!

"Shut up!" MegaMan grumbled

Woof woof!

"WHY YOU-" "ANYWAYS! Yai you said you wanted to show us some battle chips?" Lan asked eagerly.

I told you he was obsessed.

"I AM NOT! Right guys?" Lan asked proudly, knowing his friends would back him up.

"Well..."

"Umm..."

"Just a dat bit..."

"HELL YES!"

"Ya see, ah..."

"Eeerr..."

"Sort of..."

Lan's jaw dropped.

Haha.

Lan pouted. "You're on HIS side?!" He whimpered, looking at Maylu. She bit her lip. "Umm..."

Yes Maylu, join me, and together, WE SHALL MAKE FUN OF LAN! MUHAHAHA!

"Well Lan, you may just be a bit over-eccentric when it comes to net battling..." She said, pointing her fingers together nervously. Lan's eyes widened. "M...Maylu?! Come on!" He yelled.

NA NA NANA NA!

"YOU!" Lan shouted, pointing at the sky. "You totally screwed up this story line! What the hell?! Don't you have ANYTHING better to do then bug me?! Dammit, GET A FREAKIN LIFE!!!!" Lan shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Lan Hikari! You apologize right now!" Maylu snapped. "Yea Lan what's your problem?" Tory asked. "You didn't have to be so mean!" Yai exclaimed.

(Cries)...WHAAAAAAAA!!!!

"See what you did Lan! You made the narrator cry!" Dex yelled. Lan frowned. "Look, narrator dude, I'm sorry," He mumbled.

………What was that?

"I'm sorry," Lan said, a little clearer.

I can't hear you!

"I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M S-O-R-R-Y!" 

Okay, now say it into this tape recorder,

"Screw you." Lan stated blankly.

Damn…so close. Well since we have gotten….um, nowhere since the last chapter, the adventures of Lan and MegaMan will be con-

"SHUT UP! WE ALREADY KNOW!!!"


	3. New rivalry and picking on Lan

_**MegaSliferSlacker7: **Now where was I, ah yes, Lan Hikari is being pawned by the narrator. I am so gonna have to go into rehab when I finish this fic..._

RINGGGGGG!!!

**Lan's PET rang!**

"Duh, we know that dumb-as," Lan grumbled.

**(Sticks out tongue) Meany**

"Hello Lan," Famous said from the PET. "Hey Mr. Famous!"

**Moron...**

"IT'S FAMOUS! JUST FAVOUS!"

**Suck it up.**

"Who the hell is that?" Famous asked. "He is the narator, ruler of all thing and yada yada yada..." MegaMan grubled.

**Watch it tiny.**

"WHY YOU-" "Mega..." Roll said warnignly.

**Woof woof!**

"Anyways, be on the look out Lan, I've been notified that there's been a criminal-"

(CRASH!!!)

**Oh no!**

A net area(I FORGOT WHAT THERE CALLED) surronded them. A cloud of dust apeared and a dark figure showed up.

**Creepy...**

Slashman came out. "Who the hell are you! And you're ruining my evil apearance!" He barked.

**I AM THE NARATOR. FEAR ME.**

"Whatever, OKAY HIKARI! You and your Net navi-"

**Wait a mintue, WHAT? Whatever? WHATEVER?! What do you mean WHATEVER?!**

"Would you shut up! LongSword Battlechip in-"

**We're not finished with this Mr. Evil dude! You can't just diss that narator like that!**

"WTF? What's a narator?" Slashman asked.

**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! This guy is a total RETARD! He's even stupider that Lan!**

"Hey!" Lan shouted.

**Don't interupt Lan.**

"Hey, I may not be too bright, but I sure as hell am not as stupid as him!" Slashman growled.

**Yes you are! And almost NO ONE is as thick-headed as Lan Hikari!**

"WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO MEAN!" Lan cried. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!"

**Shut up Lan, the grown-ups are talking.**

"I'M 17!!!"

"Quiet Shrimp!" Slashman growled, taking out his sword.

**THIS IS WAR SLASHMAN!**

"BRING IT!"

"I'M supposed to be fighting!"

"SHUT UP LAN!"

_**MegaSliferSlacker7:**__M What will happen between Slashman and the Narator? Why are they picking on Lan? Why the hell am I asking you all these questions?! REVIEW!_

CLICK THIS BUTTON (PPPWWWWEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!!)

V V

V V


	4. Slashman's defeat, Elmo, & Akward

**_M triple S:_ **_You know I'm starting to hate MYSELF for writing this..._

"Alright big voiced dude! Show me what cha' got!" Slashman yelled.

KABOOOOOOMMMM!!!

**Take that ass-hole!**

"You missed!" Slashman said.

"Why can't I fight!" Lan whined.

**Damn! **

KABOOOMMMM!!!!

"NA NA NANA NA!" Slashman teased, leaping away from the thunder bolts.

**THAT'S IT!**

(Creates a giant crater right where Slashman is)

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!!! I'LL GET YOU LAN HIKARI! AND YOUR STUPID NARRATOR TOOOOOOOOO!!!" Slashman yelled as he fell into the flaming crater.

"You sent Slashman into HELL?!" MegaMan asked.

**No, just a giant flaming crater,**

"How is that not hell?" Tory asked.

**(chuckles) My dear child, THIS is hell.**

(Shows picture of Elmo)Elmo: Hi this is Elmo speaking! The letter of today is A! Can you say that? A-

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! TURN IT OFF! IT BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNZZZZZZZZZ!!!" They all shouted.

Chaud was sitting indian stlye looking at the screen. "Hey, I liked that episode..." He whimpered.

"..."

**Awkward...**

"Um, anyways...CAN I HAVE THOSE BATTLECHIPS NOW?!" Lan asked.

**WTF?! After all this fucking time, YOU STILL ONLY WANT THE BATTLECHIPS?!**

"Maybe..." Lan said sheepishly, looking at the ground. Maylu smacked her forehead. "Lan..." She growled.

**Oh, she's pissed. Again.**

"Damn Lan what the hell is your problem today? You're more of an idiot then usual." Yai said.

**True, true,**

"Yea, but you're my idiot," Maylu said hugging Lan. Lan turned red.

**AW! HE'S BLUSHING!**

"AM NOT!" Lan snapped.

**LAN AND MAYLU SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **

"SHUT UPPPPPPP!!!!"

_**MegaSliferSlacker7: **__Wow...That was...distrubing...REVIEW!_

**CLICK THIS BUTTON (PPPPPWWWWEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!)**

**V V**

**V V**

**V V **


End file.
